


DUM-E Poetry Collection

by RoseRose



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bot Feels, Dum-E Appreciation Hebdomad 2019, Dum-E Appreciation Hebdomad 2020, Free Verse, Gen, Haiku, Limericks, Poetry, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: A collection of poetry related to Tony Stark's bot, DUM-E. A couple have been posted previously on my Tumblr for the WinterIron Discord Server DUM-E Appreciation Hebdomad (this year and last year). Each poem is its own chapterThe Major Character Death warning applies to one chapter, I will mark that chapter, so if you don't want to read that chapter, you can skip it.
Relationships: Dummy (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo
> 
> Title: DUM-E Poetry Collection  
> Collaborator Name: RoseRose  
> Card Number: 3057  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): S4 Life Happens  
> Ship/Main Pairing: DUM-E & Tony Stark as Family  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags: Major Character Death (one chapter)  
> Summary: Collection of DUM-E related poetry  
> Word Count:436

Tony had long spent tinkering away

His machines the only company for play

When he realized that his solution was near

Create a companion to help and hold dear

Many long hours were spent in his shop

Coding a brain and building a bot

Until one day when he had nearly despaired

He pressed a button and DUM-E was there

Exhausted, Tony quickly fell asleep

Feeling safe, he fell very deep

Awaking, he thought success was a dream

Until an arm came, and made him scream!

Soon he realized that Dum-E was dear

Family more than help, that was clear

So no matter the trouble one bot did give

Together as father and son they did live


	2. Chapter 2

The fire extinguisher

Blows an expansive cloud of smokey vapor

“DUM-E! No! Stop!” TON-E shouts


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the content for the Major Character Death warning.

Good-bye dear Jarvis

Is said in a way none know

What defines bot tears?


	4. Chapter 4

There once was a bot from New York

Who decided to play with a fork

He stabbed a Captain

Tony was laughing

So much he couldn’t get back to work


	5. Chapter 5

DUM-E knows when his dad says

He’ll give him away to a school

That he really doesn’t mean it

They both know it’s a joke, not cruel

Maybe one day he’ll take a visit

Play around with the children

A field trip sounds like fun

And maybe it’ll make dad grin

Just him and his dad together

Like it was in the beginning

He might love his brothers

But he misses the close feeling

Oldest child blues, he has them

Maybe that’s why his dad always

Talks to him first, then the others

So he knows he’s not replaced in any way

A man and his bot, two peas in a pod

Together through thick and thin

They know that they love each other

Through every fix they’ve been in.


	6. Chapter 6

Dum-E dreams when recharging at night

In binary code imagination happens

Even Tony doesn’t know what goes on

In the processor of the mind he created


	7. Chapter 7

Tony never told DUM-E  
He did a good job  
But DUM-E heard it every time  
He was on fire duty again

Tony never told DUM-E  
That he needed him around  
But DUM-E heard it every time  
He was asked to pass the pliers

Tony never told DUM-E  
That he was dearly loved  
But DUM-E heard it every time  
His arm was given a gentle pat

Tony never told DUM-E  
That they were father and son  
But DUM-E knew it when  
He was saved from the Pacific Ocean

Tony hid from DUM-E  
That he was an accident  
But DUM-E always knew  
He was desperately wanted


End file.
